Same Old Song
by Vynno
Summary: You ever wake up one day and see someone and think; "She's the one. She's going to be the one that I'm going to spend my life with" Have you?
1. What You Need

**A/N: Before you read this and think "This is not something that Inuyasha would say" or "This is nothing like him" This is the way that I always thought that he would be like as far as his thinking on some things go. I always thought of him as a person that over thinks things and had is own logic to thinks and his own set way of thinking. So nothing about him is really changing except his thinking process. Just thought I would throw that out there.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other than that, Enjoy reading and I hope that you review it for me! I love to hear what you guys think :)**

* * *

 _You ever wake up one day and see someone and think;_

 _"She's the one. She's going to be the one that I'm going to spend my life with"_

 _Have you?_

 _Because the thought of spending your life with one person is not possible. All women are different so why would you stay with just one?Every female has something different to offer a man. One can cook, one can clean, and the other...hmmm...you know. But a girl that is made just for you seems to be something that is close to impossible, think about it, she would have to change to make herself the way you want her. That's not the real her. And she is trying so hard to be something that she's not, and it takes away who she really is and if you decide that she's not the one for you and call off the relationship, then it's your fault that she is so broken and heart-broken. But the big question is, why put your all in someone that doesn't put their all into you? It's their own fault they put their all into something that wouldn't go anywhere. And before you say anything, it's not like I did anything to make them this way. No real dates, no random gifts just because, nothing._

 _I've never done that with anyone so why start? No girl has made me want to me my all._

 _Well maybe..._

"Heyyyyyy!"I was given a really hard punch to the shoulder by my best friend. Really? Does he always have to greet me like this? He can't just say hi like a normal person? But that's Miroku for you I guess.

I always came up to the roof during my free period of lunch time. People for the most part annoy me and I would rather be alone that to be around a crowd of people. The only person that I don't mind being around really is Miroku, but he has his moments when he get's on my nerves too. But just not as much. He get's me, for the most part. But I have always been like this. It's just something about being around people that I don't like.

Miroku is my best friend and just about the only person that I can trust...besides my mom that is...but that's not the point I'm making right now.

He too was a ladies man. Did I just call myself that, well, makes since. But what I don't get is why girls will say that I'm a heart-breaking and not him. This guy will have girls hang all over him and he will be seen with a different girl all the time. But maybe it's the way that he treats them. He's really kind to all of them. He takes them out, he's not an ass to them in any way. But they don't seem to show that they mind that he...

Wait a second! I do nothing for them and they are mad when I cut connections with them and I'm a heart breaker but he can get around with all of them and they say nothing about it. I don't get women. This is why I no longer try anymore with them. There is no girl in this world that would ever make me feel the "L" word with her.

Well maybe...

"Have you seen the new lady at the school?" Miroku asked me with a smirk on his face. Oh man, do I even want to know?

"No. Why would care about a new girl?" I scoffed and turned back and gazed at the sky over the railing.

"You should. Maybe you would like her. She has this fire in her eyes that would drive any man crazy for her."

"Again, why do I care?" He sounds like he's trying to get me buy something from him with how he is trying to make her sound.

"Maybe she's what you need. To get over you-know-who." he said playfully elbowing my arm.

"And what makes you say something like that?" I asked in a cold tone trying not to react to who is talking about.

Just than the school bell rang. Ugh. We walked from the rooftop and left to go back to class. As we were walking, we walked side by side and he had to just keep going on and on about it, and like and idiot I kept going on and on with him about it too. Damnit...

"Because ever since HER you have been boring with the ladies. You don't show them any type of love and affect or anything."

"And you do!?" I said almost yelling at him.

"I do." he smirked.

"So you being with different girls is you doing what?"I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Finding the one. Every woman is different. And I'm just finding the one that will be my wife one day."

"Here we go with this crap again."

"Once you come to terms with the fact that there is a girl out there for you things will be better for you and women."

"Whatever. You can believe in all of that marriage crap but I don't."

"I'm telling you, I think you'll like this girl."

"She's just going to be like the others. What's so special about her?"

Just then this raven-haired bumped into me. I fell backwards and she fell on top of me. I hit my damn head hard as hell on the floor and it hurt. I didn't care what her reason was for knocking me down. I really didn't. I had a terrible headache now so nothing mattered to me right now.

"Sorry." She said as if she were out of breath as she began to stand up.

"Watch where the hell you're going ya klutz!" I hissed at her.

"I said sorry. You don't have to be a jerk about it!"

"And you don't have to be a klutz you little-"

Miroku came behind me and put his hand over my mouth before I could finish with what I was saying. He always had to be the one that had to come and save people. He's too nice for his own good. That's going to be his downfall one day.

"Kagome I'm really sorry about my friend. He's a little hot-headed."

"Rude is more like it."

"Inuyasha say you're sorry to her." He ordered in a tone that was both sweet and demanding as he moved his hand from my mouth.

"Inuyasha? This can't be the guy that you were taking about." She said turning her noes up at me. Talking about me? What did he tell her about me? And how does he know her?

"Inuyasha this is Kagome. She's an old friend of mine." Miroku said in his usual sweet-toned voice as he introduced her to me. I did't care who she was. I didn't get why he was introducing her to me.

"So." I scoffed as I stood up. "All I know is that Kagome needs to watch where the hell she's going. Come one we have to go Miroku."

"And all I know is that Inuyasha needs to learn some manners. I'll see you later Miroku."

"Ok. Enjoy class."

She flashed him a smile and turned away to walk in the opposite direction. About damn time she left. She was getting on my nerves. We began walking to class too. Just as we began to walk in silence, the way I like it, he wants to start talking about her. Oh. My. God.

"So what did you think about her?" He grinned. Did he really just ask me that?

"I think that she's annoying and clumsy. That's what I think about her. What is up with you and-"

This bastard! She can't be the girl that he was talking about on the roof. There is no way in hell I would ever fall for someone like her. He has to be crazy to ever think that. Honestly, I think he's lost it.

"C'mon. She's a great person. She is really sweet and beautiful. Once you get to know her I think that you will like her." He was pleading with me over her. Why was he?

"Beautiful? Whatever. There was nothing special about her. She looks like any other girl." I scoffed.

"Oh Inuyasha I have to tell you that she-" He was cut off but the late bell. He expression turned to one of worry.

"Oh no I'm late. Catch up with you later!" He said as he darted down the hallway.

"Well...she did smell nice."

I was surprised that I even admitted that to myself...ugh.


	2. Thursday

School was the same as it always it and because I don't give a crap about getting o class on time, I'm spending another day after school doing all the crap that teachers don't want to do. But it's Thursday and I usually spend the night at Miroku's place anyway, I really didn't mind.

No matter what I did, I was stuck on the fact that he thinks that girl would be perfect for me. What would make him think that was ok to do? Out of all girls that he had to pick out why did he have to pick a loud mouth klutz like her? And she's not even that pretty. I mean she looks like any girl that you see anywhere.

Big brown eyes.

Long raven hair.

Bad Attitude.

Ugh! Why does the thought of her bother me so much. I've only been around her for less that 5 minutes. Maybe it's the very thought that she is the first girl to talk to me the way she did, and something about it pissed me off, but at the same time made me feel some other way too. But I'm pissed because I don't really know what that feeling is. I can't even explain it. I need to stop thinking about her. That's all there is to it. I started sweeping the floor and glanced at the clock to see how much longer I had to be here. 10 more minutes and I'm gone. If they know that I don't like school why keep me here longer? Ugh...

"Hey Inuyasha."

I looked up from the floor and standing in the doorway was someone that just can't take a hint. She was leaning in the doorway with her silhouette outlined with the sunset. Showing every curve on her soft body. Red lips were smiling at me. Soft pale hands folded across her chest. Eyes cut low giving me that look that got me into in the first place. Short hair laying softly on her cheek as her pretty little head was tilted. Hmmm. Nothing has changed about her. And it never will, I know what she wants, but...

"What do you want Yura?" I scoffed going back to sweeping acting as if I was ignoring her.

I could hear her footsteps as she walked closer to me. She put her hand on the broom and stopped me from sweeping. I cut my eyes quickly over to her and saw that seductive smirk. I smirked back at her and scoffed acting as if I didn't see how great she looked to me just now. I know what she wants. It's the only time she come around me.

"You know what I want."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Who was that little girl that you were fighting with today?"

"What girl?"

"Don't act coy with me. You know what I'm talking about. The girl that you were fighting with today after lunch."

"What about her?"

"I wanna know who she is."

Here we go. Yura being her usual self. We never dated or anything seriously but in her mind we were in love and she was my girlfriend. Not the case. And her being over protective and territorial doesn't help either. Don't get me wrong, she's sexy, and she can do anything I asked her to do, but she's not someone that I want to be with all.

"Why do you care so much? It's got nothing to do with you."

"I can't ask because I'm curious?"

"I'll say this again in case you didn't get it before, it has nothing to do with you. Now leave."

She smirked at me as I put the broom away. I could feel her eyes looking at me as I put it away. What was she getting at? Why does she care so much? It didn't have anything to do with her at all. This is another thing, I don't get how girls get so attached. If there was nothing there to began with, why fight for it? I'm never going to love her so why is she trying so hard now? Didn't wow me the first time around to get me to change my mind, it wont happen again. Girls think that if you didn't love them the first time around then there will be a second chance. I'm here to tell you that's not going to be the case. If you didn't do anything to make them stay, it's not meant to be. Just accept it and move on. Why keep coming back? If you throw your feelings around to just anyone? Find another guy to get stuck on. It's not hard. I just don't want to have to keep dealing with it.

I walked towards the door to leave and she caught my arm as I was about to step through the doorway.

"You know my feelings haven't changed about you." She whispered in a soft and sad tone. I knew what she was doing and it was not going to work.

"And you know mine haven't either." I walked out of the room leaving her there.

I was over the way that girls were with their feeling and was so annoying with the 'I love yous' and the 'I wanna be with yous'.

As I was sitting on the train I was thinking about that girl yet again. I could not get her face out of my head and that made me even more pissed. A part of me thought that I must really hate this girl to keep think about her over and over again. Maybe I need to set her straight about all the things that she said to me. I need to get her know that she has no reason to talk to me the way she did.

Yeah...

As I got off the train walking to Miroku's house, he called me just as I was walking around the corner and turning on his street.

"Hey I'll be there in a minute." I said as I answered the phone.

"That's great, but you should know that..." As he was talking, I was walking up the steps to the door. I still don't get why he called me in the first place.

"I know where the key is. How many times have I been here already?" Just as I said that, I reached in the bush next to the door and there was the key to get in. It's my key, I just loose stuff all the time.

"That's not what I'm trying to say it'..."

"Then say it."

Just as I opened the door, I felt like I was hit with a train. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. Was he playing a trick on me? Did he think that this would be funny or something? What was it?

She was sitting on the couch with him with her hair up in a ponytail and a blanket over her legs that were tucked on the couch with a mug in her hands. Her eyes cut to me quickly and from the look on her face, I could tell that she wasn't happy to see me. It's not as if she's my favorite person either.

"Why the hell is she here?" I said angrily hanging up the phone and cutting my eyes to Miroku. He hung up his phone too and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was annoyed with me or something. I didn't do anything wrong so I don't get why he's upset with me.

"If you would let people speak when they are trying to tell you something important, then you would have known that she as going to be here. She is staying here with me until her family moves here."

"So you're letting some random girl live with you that you don't even know?"

" _I_ have known her for 10 years and she is a childhood friend. _You_ are the one that doesn't know her." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because have you thought about the fact that you never gave me a chance to tell you? I tried to tell you twice today what was going on. Sometimes you just need to give others the chance to speak."

I scoffed at him. He could have just come at and told me instead of trying to play these little guessing games with me. And she still shouldn't be here. Her situation has nothing to do with me and therefore I don't care.

I looked back at her and caught her glancing at me once again and it made me burn on the inside. I really didn't like this girl and I never will.

"And what are you looking at?" I scoffed at her.

"I'm looking at a guy that can never admit that he's wrong or take ownership of anything that he did wrong."

"Who do you think that you're talkin' to?!"

She stood up and her blanket fell to the ground and she was standing right in front of me. If she were looking straight ahead she would be staring at my chest. She was short and full of annoyance. She stared me down. She had that look in her eyes once again that I didn't like. It made me burn with so much rage on the inside and the thing is, I can't tell you what about her makes me this mad. I don't know what it is about her that makes me wants to never see her again. Her body was relaxed but she was ready for what ever I had to say to her. She wasn't intimidated by me. She seemed to have no fear in her eyes and seemed stronger than any female I have ever meet. Why was she like this?

"I'm talking to Inuyasha. That's who I'm talking to." She spoke softly but with a voice that was stiff. "I have no clue what your issue is. If this is what you're like when someone bumps you in the hallway, then you have some issues that you need to work on. I said I was sorry and I'm not saying it again."

For once, I had nothing to say to her. She left me speechless. This is something new...

"I'm going to my room. Good night Miroku." she grabbed her blanket and started walking upstairs without another word. Once we couldn't see her anymore, Miroku cut his eyes to me and from the look on his face, he wasn't too happy.

"What is your issue with her?"

"What are you talking about?" I said crossing my arms and turning my back to him.

"You don't even know why you don't like her. She bumped you in the hallway so what it's not a big deal."

"It's not even that..." I felt my voice trailing off as I said that. That's not what I wanted to say in the first place.

"Then what is it?"

I don't know what it is...

"It doesn't matter." I walked away from him and began walking downstairs without other word to him.

I throw myself onto the queen sized bed that was covered in white linens just for me. It was relaxing. I was staring at the lamp next to my bed as if it was suppose to give me answers to why I feel like this. I was pissed once again but this time I knew why. Her smell. Whatever she was wearing smelled nice.

I like something about her...


End file.
